Użytkownik:Amity.Gala/Brudnopis
Dove Vilde '- Osobowość Dove jest dziewczyną niebywale tajemniczą, rzadko kiedy mówi na temat swojej osoby, przez co trudno ją rozgryźć. Zgrywa nieprzystępną, żyje w świadomości, że to uchroni ją przed wszelkimi nieprzyjemnościami powiązanymi z otoczeniem. Bywa nieufna w stosunku do innych uczniów, stara się do każdego podchodzić z dystansem i tylko nieliczni zdołali zdobyć jej zaufanie na tyle, aby mogła ich nazwać mianem swoich przyjaciół. Musi kogoś bardzo dobrze poznać, aby mieć pewność, że może mu się zwierzyć ze swoich problemów, czy sekretów. Jest małomówna, z reguły nie bierze udziału w konwersacjach, a jedynie stoi na uboczu i przysłuchuje się rozmowom innych, przez co dość często zostaje jej mylnie przypięta łatka nieśmiałej. Cechuje ją duża tolerancja w stosunku do związków homoseksualnych, odmiennych wyznań, czy innych tematów tabu. W odróżnieniu od innych uczennic Baśnioceum, jest typową łamaczką serc. Nie interesuje się romansami, a wszelkie wątki romantyczne to nie jej bajka. W dodatku, jeszcze nigdy nie miała chłopaka. W dzieciństwie było to spowodowane tym, że matka stanowczo zakazywała jej jakichkolwiek kontaktów z płcią przeciwną, zaś w późniejszym okresie, adoratorzy nie spełniali jej oczekiwań. Odkąd rozpoczęła naukę w Ever After High, miała już wielu amantów. Wśród męskiej części uczniów uchodzi za piękną i atrakcyjną, ale... ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, zaloty zwyczajnie odrzuca i nikomu nie pozwala do siebie dotrzeć. Mimo to, zalotników nie ubywa, a jej rówieśniczki wprost zielenieją z zazdrości. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że łamie uczucia innych, ale nie chce nikomu robić złudnych nadziei. Ponadto, niektóre dziewczyny dogryzają jej z powodu braku partnera i niekiedy spekulują oraz roznoszą mylne plotki na temat jej orientacji. Jako uczennica spełnia się... średnio. Nie przykłada zbyt dużej uwagi do nauki, stara się zapamiętywać na bieżąco wiedzę z lekcji, aby mieć jak najwięcej wolnego czasu, a jeśli coś jej nie wchodzi do głowy to robi z tego ściągi, co dość często jej się zdarza. Jest usatysfakcjonowana swoimi ocenami i szczerze wątpi w to, że zajęcia pozalekcyjne, czy korepetycje z przedmiotów, z którymi sobie nie radzi na coś się zdadzą. Dodatkowo, jej ocena z zachowania jest obniżona, z powodu dość częstego wychodzenia ze szkoły, nie podając większego wytłumaczenia, bądź uzasadnienia. Bywa wybuchowa i nerwowa. Najczęściej wybucha w sytuacjach, gdy ktoś nie daje jej spokoju, albo członkowie szkolnego samorządu uczniowskiego, czy też uczniowie z jej klasy mają zamiar zaangażować ją w jakiś szkolny projekt, czy przedsięwzięcie, aby wyręczyć się jej zdolnościami. Nie jest z osób, które wychodzą jako pierwsze przed szereg i zgłaszają się do robienia dodatkowych rzeczy. Wręcz przeciwnie, trzyma się na uboczu i stara nie afiszować ze swoimi umiejętnościami, w obawie, że mogą zostać wykorzystane przeciwko niej. Dziewczyna, w głębi serca jest bardzo uczuciowa i pamiętliwa. Wzrusza się na samą myśl o minionych wydarzeniach, do których dość często wraca. Wprawia to ją w uczucie nostalgii i zadumy. Zastanawia się nad przeszłością i stara się wyciągnąć z niej wnioski, aby nie popełniać tych samych błędów po raz drugi. Zainteresowania 'Moda i makijaż Jedną z większych pasji Dove jest moda. Wiele swego czasu poświęca na tworzenie wszelakich stylizacji, dobieranie ubrań, czy segregowanie ich według kolorystyki. Jej ulubioną częścią garderoby są buty oraz różnego rodzaju nakrycia głowy. Od meloników, poprzez opaski, na ozdobnych spinkach kończąc. Prowadzi własnego bloga, na którym upublicznia zdjęcia swoich gotowych looków. Ma również konto na Instagramie, na którym dodaje zapowiedzi postów z bloga. Pomimo swojego zamiłowania do ubrań i mody, nie umie określić swego stylu pojedynczym słowem. Stara się nie szufladkować i nie zamykać w jednym konkretnym, a próbuje je łączyć, co niekiedy niezbyt podoba się jej odbiorcom. Ceni sobie oryginalność, przez co umiłowała sobie modę alternatywną i niekonwencjonalne połączenia, których z reguły nie powinno się łączyć. Ponadto, dziewczyna interesuje się pielęgnacją i wizażem. Jest ekspertką w tej kwestii. Większość oszczędności przeznacza na nowe kosmetyki. W jej szufladach i szafkach jest pochowana jej kolekcja paletek cieni, lakierów do paznokci, czy tuszy do rzęs, a nawet sztucznych rzęs, których jest istną maniaczką. Na swoim biurku trzyma wiele pojemników, organizerów, w których przechowuje m.in. swoje pędzle do makijażu. Nie ma dnia, w którym by się nie pomalowała, make up stanowi nieodłączną część jej codziennego rytuału. 'Dziennikarstwo' 'Media społecznościowe' 'Szycie' Wygląd Dove jest wysoką, szczupłą dziewczyną o bladej karnacji. Jej sylwetka jest smukła i wysportowana, dzięki czemu ma zadatki na zostanie w przyszłości modelką. Jej włosy są w kolorze platyny, z brązowym odrostem i przywodzą na myśl kłosy zboża skąpanego w promieniach letniego słońca. Tęczówki zaś są w kolorze przydymionego błękitu, lekko popadającego w szary. Brwi dziewczyny są naturalnie brązowe i cienkie. Jej usta są małe i wąskie, często podkreśla je matowymi pomadkami w ciepłych, nietypowych kolorach, m.in. brąz, czy beż. Powieki zazwyczaj ozdabia w ten sposób, aby kolorystycznie stanowiły spójną całość razem z resztą jej stylizacji. Zazwyczaj stawia na mocniejszy pigment w załamaniu powieki i wyraźną, czarną kreskę na górnej powiece. Ponadto, jej twarz jest pokryta w kilku miejscach licznymi, acz bardzo mało widocznymi krostkami i pryszczami, które stanowią pozostałości po jej trądziku. Na jej policzku, widnieje mały pieprzyk, którego nawet nie próbuje niczym zakrywać i uważa, że nadaje jej aparycji czegoś szczególnego, a zarazem eleganckiego i zarazem przykuwającego uwagę. Baśń thumb|leftDzikie łabędzie (tytuł oryginalny: De vilde Svaner) – baśń Hansa Christiana Andersena, wydana po raz pierwszy w 1838 roku. Jest to opowieść o księżniczce, która ratuje swoich jedenastu braci spod czaru rzuconego przez złą królową. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Edeline Future 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia * Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftBuntowniczka - Dove jest Rebelsem. Pewne aspekty jej historii wydają się jej wręcz irracjonalne. Opowiada się po stronie Buntowników, ponieważ nie chce przez całe sześć lat szyć swetrów z pokrzyw. Wie, że przez to może zaszkodzić swojej opowieści, lecz woli napisać własne szczęśliwe zakończenie, bo to, które jest jej pisane zwyczajnie jej nie odpowiada. 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria 'Arty' ' Dovecień.jpg|Dove Basic ' 'Od Was ♥' 'Różne' ' Dove ID by A.G.jpg ' ---- ... '- Osobowość - nieśmiała, - kochliwa, - romantyczka, marzy o spotkaniu tego jedynego, - ciągle jej chłopcy w głowie, może wydawać się, że myśli wyłącznie o nich i jej głowa nie jest zmącona żadną inną myślą, - czasami wzdycha do nieznanych jej osób, - ogółem pokojowo nastawiona do świata, lecz sprzeciwia się krzywdzeniu zwierząt oraz natury (ścinanie drzew, palenie traw), - urocza, - miła i uprzejma, - powszechnie lubiana przez innych ze względu na swoje bezkofliktowe usposobienie, lecz jest uległa, zawsze ustępuje i nie potrafi się postawić, - stara się rozwiązać każdy konflikt poprzez rozmowę, - uosobienie dobra, - dobra uczennica, bardzo się przykłada do swoich szkolnych obowiązków i stara się ich nie zaniedbywać, lecz zdarza jej się być rozkojarzoną i bujać w obłokach, przez co nie uważa na niektórych lekcjach i musi nadrabiać niektóre tematy po zajęciach, mimo to, pilnuje się, aby takie sytuacje już nie miały miejsca, - czasami nie potrafi podjąć dobrych decyzji i bardzo przejmuje się konsekwencjami, które mogą wynikać z jej nieodpowiednich wyborów, - uwielbia spędzać czas na łonie natury, - często zdarza jej się popadać w stan melancholii, chwilowego przygnębienia, - dystyngowana. Zainteresowania 'Taniec 'Natura' 'Miłość' 'Poezja' Wygląd - długie, falowane włosy, sięgające bioder w kolorze strawberry blonde z domieszką jasnego blondu, zazwyczaj splecione w warkocz, lub rozpuszczone, czesto wpina w nie kwiaty, lub zakłada wianki, - zielono-brązwe oczy, - rumiane policzki, pokryte piegami, - jasna cera, - wąskie i ciemne, brązowe brwi, - wąskie, różowe wargi, zazwyczaj ozdobione błyszczykiem, - szczupła sylwetka średniego wzrostu, - zawsze porusza się z gracją i wdziękiem. Baśń thumb|leftGiselle (Giselle ou Les Willis) – balet romantyczny w 2 aktach. Akcja pierwszego aktu rozgrywa się w wiosce, w okresie winobrania. Giselle to piękna dziewczyna, córka Berty. O jej rękę stara się leśniczy Hilarion. Giselle jest zakochana w młodzieńcu o imieniu Loys. Nie wie, że jest to książę Albert w chłopskim przebraniu. Wilfryd próbuje bezskutecznie powstrzymać lekkomyślnego księcia. Giselle i Loys-Albert spotykają się, a ich szczęście zakłóca nadejście Hilariona, który przysięga Loysowi zemstę. W wiosce rozpoczyna się świętowanie winobrania. Do radosnych tańców przyłącza się Giselle, chociaż jej matka próbuje ją odwieść od zabawy, ganiąc za płochość. Do wioski zbliżają się myśliwi (głos rogu poprzedza ich nadejście). Ich bliskość niepokoi przebranego Alberta, który szybko ukrywa się. W tym samym czasie leśniczy Hilarion znajduje ukryte w lesie szaty księcia. W orszaku myśliwych do wioski wjeżdża książę Kurlandii i jego córka Batylda, narzeczona Alberta. Berta wraz z córką zapraszają gości do swojej chaty. Zabawa w wiosce trwa nadal, a Giselle zostaje królową winobrania. Do zabawy przyłącza się Loys-Albert, pewien, że myśliwi już odjechali. Zjawia się Hilarion ze strojem księcia i demaskuje Alberta. Hilarion gra na myśliwskim rogu pobudkę. Na ten dźwięk z chaty Berty wychodzi książę z Batyldą. Są zaskoczeniu obecnością Alberta w chłopskim przebraniu. Zrozpaczona Giselle odbiera sobie życie szablą ukochanego księcia. Albert rozpacza i próbuje odebrać sobie życie sztyletem. Wilfryd i dworzanie uniemożliwiają samobójstwo i wyprowadzają go. Hilarion, widząc tragiczne skutki swojego postępku, ucieka. Jest noc. W lesie, nad brzegiem jeziora, zatrzymuje się Hilarion z myśliwymi. Księżyc oświetla mogiłę Giselle. O północy zapalają się błędne ogniki, a przerażeni towarzysze Hilariona uciekają. To niebezpieczne miejsce. Nawiedzają je willidy. Pojawia się Mitra – królowa willid. Magiczną gałązką mitry przywołuje zjawy. Dzisiejszej nocy mają przyjąć do swojego grona Giselle. Duch Giselle wyłania się z grobu. W otoczeniu willid zaczyna tańczyć. Do grobu Giselle zbliża się nieszczęśliwy Albert. Przez chwilę widzi zjawę – ducha ukochanej. W tym samym czasie willidy dostrzegają ukrytego w zaroślach Hilariona. Otaczają go tanecznym kręgiem i wprowadzają na taflę jeziora. Leśniczy ginie. Willidy, szukając kolejnej ofiary, spostrzegają Alberta. Giselle chce go ocalić i nakazuje mu stanąć za krzyżem jej grobu. Mitra nie daje się przejednać i każe Giselle tańczyć. Albert, zachwycony widokiem ukochanej, opuszcza bezpieczne miejsce i przyłącza się do tańca Giselle. Zaczyna świtać. Wraz z odejściem nocy ginie moc willid. Ocalonego Alberta Giselle żegna na zawsze i znika w mogile. Mdlejącego księcia odnajdują Wilfryd i Batylda. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia * Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftSzlachetna - ... jest Royalsem. Pomimo faktu, że jej opowieść nie ma szczęśliwego zakończenia, a wręcz tragiczne, wierzy, że w przyszłości znajdzie swojego księcia z bajki i będzie mogła przeżyć swoje "długo i szczęśliwie" u boku ukochanego. 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- Adagio Dancer - córka najstarszej Tańczącej Księżniczki z baśni "Stańcowane pantofelki" autorstwa Wilhelma i Jacoba Grimmów w 1815 roku (tom 2, nr 133). Opowiada się po stronie Szlachetnych, gdyż nie ma nic przeciwko swojej świetlanej przyszłości i szczęśliwemu zakończeniu u boku żołnierza. Dziewczyna jest nocnym markiem, ku niezadowoleniu Miltona Grimma, wybiera się na nocne potańcówki, przed przybyciem do Baśnioceum też miała taki nawyk. Jedyne co ją zdradzało to przetarte od tańca buty. Uwielbia dosłownie każdy rodzaj tańca, od dworskiego po nowoczesny. Osobowość - przebojowa, - rozrywkowa, - lubi dobrze się bawić, - pozytywnie zakręcona, - lekkoduch, - ponad wszystko uwielbia imprezy i taniec, zwłaszcza nocą, prawie codziennie wymyka się ze szkoły i zdarza jej się z tego powodu odsypiać na lekcjach, - na ogół wyluzowana, - lojalna wobec przyjaciół, - czerpie z życia pełnymi garściami i chwyta chwile, - stara się być na bieżąco ze wszystkim nowinkami i podążać za wyznaczonymi trendami, aby być na czasie, - mimo pozorów, bardzo liczy się dla niej opinia innych. Zainteresowania 'Taniec' 'Imprezy' Wygląd Baśń Stańcowane pantofelki (Die zertanzten Schuhe) – baśń opublikowana przez braci Grimm w 1815 roku w ich zbiorze Baśni (tom 2, nr 133). Pewien król, wdowiec, miał dwanaście pięknych córek. Spały razem w jednej komnacie, którą król zawsze na noc zamykał. Jednak gdy ją co rano otwierał, widział, że buty jego córek były przetarte, jakby całą noc tańczyły. Nie mogąc odgadnąć tajemnicy ogłosił, że ten śmiałek, który odkryję sekret stańcowanych pantofelków, będzie mógł wybrać jedną z księżniczek za żonę, a po jego śmierci zostanie królem. Jeśli jednak ktoś podejmie się zadania, a po trzech nocach nie poda rozwiązania zagadki, ten straci życie. Wielu śmiałków próbowało, ale żadnemu się nie udało odkryć tajemnicy królewskich córek. Wszyscy zostali straceni. Wyzwanie postanowił podjąć pewien ubogi były żołnierz. W drodze do zamku napotkał staruszkę i opowiedział jej o swoich planach. Staruszka podarowała mu magiczną kapotę, która po założeniu czyniła niewidzialnym. Staruszka poradziła mu także, by nie pił wina, które księżniczki mu podadzą przed snem. Kiedy żołnierz stanął przed królem, przyjęto go dobrze, jak jego poprzedników. Podano mu królewskie odzienie i zakwaterowano w komnacie obok komnaty księżniczek. Kiedy nastał wieczór, żołnierz, zgodnie z radą staruszki, nie spróbował nawet wina podanego przez księżniczki, lecz tylko udawał, że pije, a potem udawał, że mocno śpi. Księżniczki upewniwszy się, ze ich strażnik jest pogrążony we śnie, zaczekały czesać się, stroić i ubierać w najlepsze suknie. Gdy były gotowe, jedna z nich zapukała w swoje łóżko, które natychmiast zapadło się pod ziemię. Księżniczki, jedna za drugą, weszły w powstały otwór, a żołnierz, odziany w magiczną kapotę podążył za nim. Szli piękną aleją wysadzaną drzewami o srebrnych liściach. Żołnierz zerwał jedną gałąź. Dotarli do jeziora, gdzie w dwunastu łodziach stało dwunastu pięknych książąt. Każda księżniczka wsiadła do jednej z łodzi. Niewidzialny żołnierz wślizgnął się do łodzi najmłodszej z nich. Dopłynęli na drugi brzeg, gdzie stał jasno oświetlony zamek, wokół którego rozbrzmiewała muzyka. Księżniczki udały się tam wraz ze swoimi książętami i tańczyły z nimi do trzeciej rano. Trzy dni później żołnierz opowiedział królowi tajemnicę księżniczek. Pokazał jako dowód gałąź ze srebrnymi liści oraz złoty kubek, który ukradł z zamku. Król zawołał księżniczki, które widząc, że ich sekret został wykryty, potwierdziły słowa żołnierza. Król w nagrodę pozwolił żołnierzowi wybrać żonę spośród księżniczek. Żołnierz wybrał najstarszą, którą jeszcze tego samego dnia poślubił. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftSzlachetna - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa ' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- Daphne Black Swan - córka Odylii, Czarnego Łabędzia z baletu klasycznego Jezioro Łabędzie. Dziewczyna urodziła się jako siostra bliźniaczka Duchess Swan, lecz w dniu jej narodzin, rzucono na nią klątwę, która głosiła, że jej przeznaczeniem będzie odegranie roli Czarnego Łabędzia. Rodzina królewska była przerażona, a po rzekomej śmierci ich córki nie rozpaczali zbyt długo, wierząc, że to dobry znak od losu. W istocie, księżniczka została porwana przez Odylię, która ją wychowała jak własną córkę i robiła wszystko, aby niczego jej nie brakowało do szczęścia. Lata mijały, a ... jako nastolatka zaczęła uczęszczać do Baśnioceum Ever After High. W konflikcie przeznaczeń opowiada się po stronie Royalsów. CDN Poznała Duchess przez rodzinną pamiątkę (pozytywkę), i melodię, która się z niej wydobywała, Duchess próbuje ją nakłonić do zmiany przeznaczenia, aby ta mogła mieć swoje upragnione, szczęśliwe zakończenie. Osobowość Zainteresowania 'Taniec' Wygląd Baśń Jezioro Łabędzie – jest to rosyjski balet klasyczny do którego muzykę napisał Piotr Czajkowski. Akcja utworu toczy się w starym zamku nieopodal jeziora, w którym mieszkają księżna i jej syn - Zygfryd. Książę to romantyczny, marzycielski młodzieniec. Pewnego dnia, bawiąc się z przyjaciółmi na festynie, Zygfryd widzi stado przelatujących łabędzi, za którymi podąża. Nad brzegiem jeziora książę spotyka białe łabędzie - młode dziewczęta zaklęte przez złego czarnoksiężnika Rotbarta. Wśród nich jest Odetta, której piękność oczarowuje młodego księcia. Zygfryd i dziewczyna zakochują się w sobie. Wyjawia ona Zygfrydowi tajemnicę złego zaklęcia - może je złamać tylko szczera i prawdziwa miłość człowieka, który pokocha Odettę, przysięgnie jej wierność i dotrzyma słowa, ratując w ten sposób swoją ukochaną i wszystkie zaklęte w ptaki dziewczęta. Zły czarownik imieniem Rotbart widzi to i ma zamiar zmusić księcia do złamania przysięgi. Na balu zorganizowanym przez księżną, Zygfryd ma wybrać narzeczoną. Wśród gości znajduje się Rotbart w ludzkiej postaci. Przyprowadził ze sobą na przyjęcie swoją córkę, Czarnego Łabędzia - podstępną Odylię, łudząco podobną do Odetty. Zygfryd pada ofiarą podstępu i przysięga wieczną miłość Odylii, sądząc, że to Odetta. W ten sposób Rotbart triumfuje, gdyż książę złamał przysięgę wierności Odetcie. Jednak Zygfryd zauważa swoją pomyłkę i śpieszy na brzeg jeziora. Załamana Odetta opowiada dziewczętom-łabędziom o zdradzie Zygfryda. W tym czasie pojawia się książę. Błaga Odettę o wybaczenie, gdyż na balu w zamku to ją widział w osobie Odylii i to jej wyznał miłość. Rozwścieczony czarny ptak Rotbart próbuje rozłączyć Odettę i Zygfryda, lecz nic nie może powstrzymać ich miłości. Zakochani rzucają się ze skały prosto w morze, a dziewczęta-łabędzie pokonują czarnoksiężnika i unoszą się do nieba w ślad za Odettą i Zygfrydem. Jednak Rotbart odradza się i szuka nowej ofiary. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Blake Swan Duchess Swan Dalsza rodzina Dziadek Rotbart 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftSzlachetna - ... jest Royalsem. Chciałaby podążać śladami swojej matki i zostać w przyszłości następną Odylią, pomimo tego, że odgrywa rolę antagonisty. Mimo to, dziewczyna ma pewien układ ze swoją siostrą bliźniaczką - Duchess Swan. Duchess za wszelką cenę pragnie zdobyć swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie i pomimo przeznaczonej jej roli Odetty, pragnie odegrać rolę swojej siostry i zostać Czarnym Łabędziem, ukrywając to przed dyrektorem Miltonem Grimmem. 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- Aquanette Mermaid - córka najstarszej siostry Małej Syrenki z baśni o tej samej nazwie. Osobowość - sprawia wrażenie dziewczyny, która doskonale wie czego chce i dąży do osiągnięcia celu, - ambitna, - nieco opryskliwa, - nigdy nie owija w bawełnę, - odważna, - dojrzała, - ma temperament, - jest wybuchowa i nie potrafi trzymać nerwów na wodzy, - czasami bywa niemiła, - jest typem samotnika i woli działać w pojedynkę, nie lubi gdy ktoś jej przeszkadza albo się jej narzuca, - w odróżnieniu od innych księżniczek, nie boi się wyzwań i jak twierdzi, nie potrzebuje księcia z bajki, aby zadbać o swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie, - wbrew pozorom, jest chłopczycą i brzydzi się stereotypem księżniczki zamkniętej w wieży. Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' Śpiew a capella, rap Remixy Wygląd Baśń thumb|leftMała syrenka (duń. Den lille Havfrue) – baśń Hansa Christiana Andersena o syrenie, która zakochała się w człowieku, który był księciem. Opowiadanie to zostało opublikowane po raz pierwszy w 1837 roku. Król mórz miał sześć córek, z których najpiękniejszą była najmłodsza. Jak przystało na morskie księżniczki, zamiast nóg miały rybie ogony. Ich wychowaniem zajmowała się matka króla, jako że był on wdowcem. Babka obiecała im, że każda z nich, kiedy skończy 15 lat, będzie mogła wynurzyć się z morza i zobaczyć przepływające okręty, ludzi oraz miasta, w których żyli. Co roku jedna z księżniczek wyruszała z królestwa, przynosząc z wyprawy swoją opowieść o świecie. Aż przyszedł czas, kiedy najmłodsza z sióstr mogła również opuścić głębiny. Na powierzchni morza kołysał się statek, na którym ujrzała pięknego księcia. Nad ranem burza zmiotła statek wraz z załogą. Syrenka uratowała księcia, z nieprzytomnym przepłynęła do nieznanego kraju, pozostawiając go na brzegu przypałacowego ogrodu, do czasu, aż udzieliła mu pomocy przechodząca tamtędy dziewczyna. Od tej pory zmieniło się życie małej syrenki. Posmutniała, cały czas rozmyślała o księciu, przesiadywała w podwodnym ogrodzie przy posągu, który przypominał jej księcia lub podpływała w to samo miejsce, aby znów go ujrzeć. Nie chciała się pogodzić z myślą, że jak inne syreny, kiedyś zamieni się w morską pianę, chciała zostać człowiekiem. Babka powiedziała jej, że jest to możliwe tylko wtedy, jeśli książę pokocha ją i poślubi. Mała syrenka wiedziała, że nie może żyć wśród ludzi z syrenim ogonem. Stara wiedźma zamieniła go na nogi, ale za cenę jej głosu, który uchodził za najpiękniejszy wśród wszystkich syren – obcięła małej syrence język. Niema, ale za to niezwykle piękna, poruszająca się z niespotykanym wdziękiem i lekkością, choć każdy krok sprawiał jej wielki ból, wyruszyła do zamku księcia. Książę traktował ją jak siostrę, rozpamiętując wciąż nieznajomą z dalekiego kraju, która w jego mniemaniu uratowała mu życie. Kiedy przyszło mu się ożenić, zgodnie z wolą ojca, szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu wybranką okazała się owa dziewczyna. Na zaślubiny książę zabrał również swoją ulubioną przyjaciółkę, małą syrenkę. Syrenka przeżywała wielki dramat: nie tylko traciła księcia, wraz z jego miłością traciła nieśmiertelność. Otrzymała ostatnią szansę powrotu do rodzinnego królestwa, jeśli zabije księcia. Nie potrafiła tego zrobić, szczęście ukochanego było dla niej najważniejsze, zrozpaczona skoczyła do morza. Ale pochwyciły ją córy powietrza, które również jak syreny nie mają duszy, ale przez dobre uczynki mogą na nią zasłużyć. Niewidzialne zamieszkują w domach, gdzie są małe dzieci. Jeśli sprawiają one swoim rodzicom radość, Bóg odlicza im jeden rok z trzystu lat. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' *'Transformacja' - Aquanette jako syrena, potrafi przybrać syrenią postać gdy tylko dotknie wody. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina Sheila Sireen Meeshell Mermaid 'Przyjaciele' Sonata Dancer 'Znajomi' Lydia Pendragon 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Oceana McNamara 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Aquanette jest konik morski o imieniu ... Zajęcia *Ratowanie Damy w Opałach *Muzyka *Chór *Grimmnastyka *Księżniczko-logia *Historia Wielkich Opowieści *Baśniowa geografia *Magia natury *Zarządzanie Królestwem *Taniec Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftSzlachetna - Aquanette jest Royalsem. 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko z języka angielskiego oznacza syrena. *Pierwsze cztery litery jej imienia tworzą słowo aqua, co z języka angielskiego oznacza wodny. *Jej imię nawiązuje do Aquanette Walker - bohaterki filmów z serii Dziewczyny Cheetah. Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- Blake Swan - Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Baśń Jezioro Łabędzie – jest to rosyjski balet klasyczny do którego muzykę napisał Piotr Czajkowski. Akcja utworu toczy się w starym zamku nieopodal jeziora, w którym mieszkają księżna i jej syn - Zygfryd. Książę to romantyczny, marzycielski młodzieniec. Pewnego dnia, bawiąc się z przyjaciółmi na festynie, Zygfryd widzi stado przelatujących łabędzi, za którymi podąża. Nad brzegiem jeziora książę spotyka białe łabędzie - młode dziewczęta zaklęte przez złego czarnoksiężnika Rotbarta. Wśród nich jest Odetta, której piękność oczarowuje młodego księcia. Zygfryd i dziewczyna zakochują się w sobie. Wyjawia ona Zygfrydowi tajemnicę złego zaklęcia - może je złamać tylko szczera i prawdziwa miłość człowieka, który pokocha Odettę, przysięgnie jej wierność i dotrzyma słowa, ratując w ten sposób swoją ukochaną i wszystkie zaklęte w ptaki dziewczęta. Zły czarownik imieniem Rotbart widzi to i ma zamiar zmusić księcia do złamania przysięgi. Na balu zorganizowanym przez księżną, Zygfryd ma wybrać narzeczoną. Wśród gości znajduje się Rotbart w ludzkiej postaci. Przyprowadził ze sobą na przyjęcie swoją córkę, Czarnego Łabędzia - podstępną Odylię, łudząco podobną do Odetty. Zygfryd pada ofiarą podstępu i przysięga wieczną miłość Odylii, sądząc, że to Odetta. W ten sposób Rotbart triumfuje, gdyż książę złamał przysięgę wierności Odetcie. Jednak Zygfryd zauważa swoją pomyłkę i śpieszy na brzeg jeziora. Załamana Odetta opowiada dziewczętom-łabędziom o zdradzie Zygfryda. W tym czasie pojawia się książę. Błaga Odettę o wybaczenie, gdyż na balu w zamku to ją widział w osobie Odylii i to jej wyznał miłość. Rozwścieczony czarny ptak Rotbart próbuje rozłączyć Odettę i Zygfryda, lecz nic nie może powstrzymać ich miłości. Zakochani rzucają się ze skały prosto w morze, a dziewczęta-łabędzie pokonują czarnoksiężnika i unoszą się do nieba w ślad za Odettą i Zygfrydem. Jednak Rotbart odradza się i szuka nowej ofiary. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetny, czy Buntownik? thumb|leftRoyalso - Rebels - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym go rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- ... - Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Baśń thumb|leftCzarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz (oryg. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, później The Wizard of Oz) – powieść dla dzieci autorstwa L. Franka Bauma, pierwsza część cyklu o czarodziejskiej krainie Oz. Powieść została wydana w Chicago w 1900 roku. Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz, będąc pierwszym utworem fantasy w amerykańskiej literaturze dziecięcej, stał się istotnym elementem rozwoju tej literatury. Jest też zaliczany do klasyki światowej literatury dla dzieci. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetny, czy Buntownik? thumb|leftSzlachetny - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym go rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- Apollinaire ... - Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Mitologia grecka, poprzez mitologię rzymską, która z niej wiele zaczerpnęła, weszła do dziedzictwa kultury europejskiej i jest w dalszym ciągu obecna w różnych przejawach życia społecznego. Czerpią z niej np. New Age, astrologia, horoskopy, kult i współczesne religijne ruchy rekonstrukcjonistyczne. Współcześnie religię grecką próbuje wskrzesić Hellenizm. Apollo (gr. Ἀπόλλων Apóllōn, zwany też Φοῖβος Phoibos ‘Jaśniejący’, łac. Apollo) – w mitologii greckiej syn Zeusa i Leto. Urodził się na wyspie Delos. Był bliźniaczym bratem Artemidy. Uważany za boga piękna, światła, życia, śmierci, zarazy, muzyki, wróżb, prawdy, prawa, porządku, patrona sztuki i poezji, przewodnika muz (Ἀπόλλων Μουσηγέτης Apóllōn Mousēgétēs), natchnienia, lecznictwa i uzdrawiania, łucznictwa, kawalerów, wieszczek. Swą siedzibę miał na szczycie góry Parnas w Delfach, skąd zsyłał natchnienie. Mury okalające dom Apollina okalały też miejsce słynnej wyroczni delfickiej Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetny, czy Buntownik? thumb|leftBuntownik - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym go rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- Hermione ... - Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Mitologia grecka, poprzez mitologię rzymską, która z niej wiele zaczerpnęła, weszła do dziedzictwa kultury europejskiej i jest w dalszym ciągu obecna w różnych przejawach życia społecznego. Czerpią z niej np. New Age, astrologia, horoskopy, kult i współczesne religijne ruchy rekonstrukcjonistyczne. Współcześnie religię grecką próbuje wskrzesić Hellenizm. Herakles (gr. Ἡρακλῆς Hēraklēs, Ἡρακλές Hēraklés, łac. Hercules), Alkides, Palajmon – w mitologii greckiej jeden z herosów, syn Zeusa i śmiertelniczki Alkmeny. Jego rzymskim odpowiednikiem był Herkules. Znany był z wielkiej siły, waleczności, męstwa, zapaśnictwa i umiejętności wojennych, zwłaszcza celnego strzelania z łuku. Lubiany przez Zeusa i Atenę, był prześladowany przez zazdrosną Herę. Żonaty z Dejanirą, Megarą i Hebe. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- ... Narciso - Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Mitologia grecka, poprzez mitologię rzymską, która z niej wiele zaczerpnęła, weszła do dziedzictwa kultury europejskiej i jest w dalszym ciągu obecna w różnych przejawach życia społecznego. Czerpią z niej np. New Age, astrologia, horoskopy, kult i współczesne religijne ruchy rekonstrukcjonistyczne. Współcześnie religię grecką próbuje wskrzesić Hellenizm. Narcyz (gr. Νάρκισσος Nárkissos, łac. Narcissus) – w mitologii greckiej młodzieniec niezwykłej urody. Jak pisze Owidiusz w Metamorfozach, Narcyz pochodził od nimfy Liriope i bóstwa rzecznego Kefisosa. Wyróżniał się wielką urodą. Po narodzinach dziecka rodzice udali się do wieszczka Tejrezjasza z prośbą o wywróżenie chłopcu przyszłości. Tejrezjasz przepowiedział, że chłopiec będzie żył, dopóki nie ujrzy swego odbicia. Stwierdził, że dziecko dożyje starości, jeśli nie będzie siebie oglądało. Gdy Narcyz dorósł, stał się bardzo urodziwym mężczyzną. Czas spędzał w górach lub lasach, znały go więc wszystkie nimfy. Wszystkie żywiły do niego gorące uczucia. Kochało go też wiele dziewcząt. Narcyz jednak nie był zainteresowany związkami miłosnymi. Kochał tylko polowanie, obojętny na wzbudzaną przez siebie miłość. Smutny los spotkał nimfę Echo. Jak inne boginki, zakochała się w nim i spotkała z odtrąceniem. Pogrążyła się więc w rozpaczy i stopniowo nikła, aż wreszcie pozostał z niej tylko jękliwy głos. Wedle innej wersji jeszcze przed poznaniem Narcyza Echo swoją gadatliwością wprawiła w gniew Herę. Bogini ukarała nimfę, która mogła jedynie powtarzać ostatnie zasłyszane słowa. Kiedy więc Narcyz nawoływał, Echo odpowiadała mu. Zabawa ta szybko jednak znudziła myśliwego, który porzucił nimfę, zostawiając ją w rozpaczy, przez co uciekła na pustkowie i tam nikła, aż został z niej sam powtarzający zasłyszane słowa głos. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' ... Bride 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Luke Glass 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left Szlachetna - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- ... Bride - Osobowość - chce wzbudzać respekt, - bywa wredna, - wprawdzie, jest pod pantoflem swojej przyjaciółki i wykonuje jej polecenia, często obrywa jej się za wszelkie pomyłki, - niemiła, - zawieranie znajomości sprawia jej trudność, ponieważ nie zrobiła dobrego wrażenia na uczniach Baśnioceum, - trochę niezdarna i nieporadna, - czasami ponura, - mściwa, - nienawidzi ślubów, co wiąże się z jej dziedzictwem, - niepoprawna romantyczka, - lubi wszczynać awantury, sprawia jej to ogromną radość i satysfakcję, - stwarza pozory dziewczyny, która nie przejmuje się opinią innych, ale tak naprawdę jest dla niej bardzo ważna. Zainteresowania 'Media społecznościowe' 'Organizacja przyjęć' Wygląd Baśń thumb|left|275pxBiała i czarna narzeczona (niem. Die weiße und die schwarze Braut) - to niemiecka baśń napisana przez braci Grimm (tom 2, nr 135). Kobieta wraz z córką koszą zboże, gdy lord podchodzi do nich i prosi o drogę do wioski. Kobieta i córka odmawiają pomocy, zaś pasierbica kobiety proponuje mu pomoc. W zamian, inni stają się czarni i brzydcy, ale pasierbicy otrzymuje trzy dary: piękno, wieczną sakiewkę ze złotem i pójście do Nieba po jej śmierci. Jej brat - Reginer, woźnica króla, prosi o jej portret i wiesza go w swoim pokoju. Król to widzi i postanawia ją poślubić. Jej brat posyła ją, a także macochę i jej przyrodnią siostrę. Macocha rzuca urok na woźnicę, co sprawia, że jest na wpół ślepy, a panna młoda jest na wpół głucha. Biała panna młoda nie słyszy co mówi woźnica, a zamiast tego, zgodnie z poleceniem macochy, zdejmuje swoją sukienkę i szaty, po czym spogląda przez okno, przez które zostaje wypchnięta. Król jest przerażony czarną panną młodą, ale macocha przekonuje go, by ją poślubił. Władca przystaje na jej propozycję i w ferworze emocji zamyka brata w klatce z wężami. Biała kaczka przychodzi do kuchni i mówi młodemu kucharzowi, aby rozpalił ogień, a potem pyta o Reginera i czarną pannę młodą. Po kilku dniach, chłopiec mówi o wszystkim królowi. Ten zaś odcina głowę kaczki, która zamienia się w białą narzeczoną. Król uwalnia swojego brata i pyta macochę, co należy zrobić z kimś, kto zrobił to, co ona uczyniła. Mówi, że tę osobę należy rozebrać i położyć w beczce nabitej gwoździami, a koń powinien ją ciągnąć. Król rozkazał to uczynić jej i czarnej pannie młodej, zaś on bierze za żonę białą pannę młodą. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' ... Narciso 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Blake Swan 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left Szlachetna - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ----